


'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Luisa always used the excuse of a girlfriend with odd working hours as an excuse to turn up alone at parties. Now her colleagues demand to meet her at their annual Christmas party. She has two options: admit to lying all this time or ask her best friend Rose to be her date for one fateful dinner.
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaingotyourcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaingotyourcat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! I hope you have amazing holidays <3

“hey Luisa, we’re having a Christmas party next Friday. Are you attending?”

She looked up from her computer.

“Yeah, sure, I can make it.”

“Great! It’s starting at seven pm and I just sent you the address. Oh, one last thing? Will you be attending alone or with a partner?”, the assistant asks her, already noting things down on her notepad.

“Come on, Lu, this is the perfect opportunity to introduce us to your girlfriend!”, Will says to her and comes closer to her. 

She takes a quick second to remember her girlfriend – the excuse she always uses to distract them from questioning her why she hasn’t found a new partner since she broke up with Alison two years ago. Her co-workers are terrible like that, prying deeper in her private life than she would like them to.

“Come on, it will be fun, we’ll be nice.”, Samantha pitches in.

She groans. Luisa knows her co-workers won’t let it slide this time, she has been using this excuse one too many times for it to count now. They want to meet her mysterious girlfriend and this time, she really has a get a date. Damn.

“God, I guess I could ask her to come with me. Presuming she doesn’t have work there. “

“I want to meet her, please make sure she doesn’t have to work there.”

“I’ll try my best”, Luísa promises and returns to work for the rest of the day.

.  
.  
.

Several days pass until she remembers agreeing to the party. Luisa put in the event and a notification that she’ll get notified three days before the event to sort out her date and outfit. 

She looks over to Rose, who’s lounging on her couch and reading her book. It’s another thriller (duh). Her best friend has been obsessed with thrillers and crime novels ever since she discovered them ten years ago, reading them solely after Luisa first got her one for Christmas years ago.

“Rose?”

She looked up from her book.

“Would you do me a favour?”, she asked hesitantly.

“Depends on the favour, but sure, shoot.”

Rose has closed her book by now, settling it next to her tea mug on the table. 

“Tell me.”

“So, my colleagues always host parties every couple of months and they have this big Christmas party. I took Alison when were dating, but since then I haven’t taken anyone or have been dating anyone new, as you well know. My colleagues though think I’m in a relationship because I have been telling them that I’m showing up without a partner because my girlfriend works odd hours and a lot of them, which is why she can’t ever join me for stuff like work parties. Now they want to meet her though and won’t let me use the same excuse again, so I have to find a date in three days.”

“I’m following.”, Rose frowns, like she always does when she’s intently listening and thinking.

“Now I just got one problem: I don’t have a girlfriend and I don’t have anyone I could take except… well except from you. Rose, my best friend, would you do me a favour and pretend to be my girlfriend for an evening with my colleagues?”, she asks.

“Are you sure that not just the desperation speaking?”, Rose snorts and takes a sip from her tea.

“Well, it is for the most part, but see it from a different perspective: You get to meet my colleagues again, meet the new ones, dress up and have a nice night out and pretend to have a hot and loving girlfriend for an evening, what could be better?”, she grins.

Rose laughs. 

“Sure, babe. I’ll do it if you get up and get the take-out menus from the side board.”, she says with a smile.

“Your conditions are this low? I’m glad, it’s a deal.”, she replies and stands up to get them.

.  
.  
.

“Have you chosen your dress yet? Because I don’t think yours will be able to beat mine, honestly.”, Luisa greets her.

“Thanks for the warm welcome, babe.”, Rose laughs.

“Oh, you love it. Now show me your dress”, Luisa replies and proceeds to peek into Rose’s shopping bag. Rose slaps her hands away playfully.

“No, no, no peeking before the actual date. Have you no manners?”

“Roseee, this is so unfair”, Luisa whines. 

“No, you’ll see nothing until Friday. Which time do we have to be there anyway?”, Rose pulls out her phone from her purse to note it down.

“Seven is the beginning, but I’d like to be there a few minutes earlier. Let’s say I’ll pick you up around 6:30? We’re gonna take twenty minutes from there.”

“Sounds good.” 

-  
-  
-

Luisa was currently standing outside Rose’s door, freezing on her front porch. Can’t Rose hurry up? It wasn’t like her to be late, even when just barely a minute passed. When Luisa looked up from her phone again, the door was open and Rose walked out. Her outfit was a red dress with glitter decorating the V-neckline and a slit that stole her breath. Rose looked ethereal and gosh, her dress definitely didn’t beat that.

“You look gorgeous.”, Luisa said after she picked up her jaw from the floor again, kissing Rose’s hand.

“Thank you. You look lovely as well, Lu.”, she said and smiled at her so soft it made her heart beat twice as fast.

“You ready?”

“I am. Let’s go.”

-  
-  
-

As soon as they sat down at their table, Will and Samantha stare at Rose, like she’s the eighth wonder of the world. 

“So, this is my girlfriend, Rose.”, Luisa introduces her to them.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!”, Samantha says.

“Yeah, we thought it would never happen.”, Will added. 

Luisa rolled her eyes.

“Exaggerating again. They’re good at that.”

“She regularly complains about you two”, Rose answers with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Luisa loves her already, she’s so good at this whole fake dating thing. 

“I can’t imagine that. Why would she ever do that? You’ll see that we’re actually really nice.”, Samantha grins.

“Promises, promises”, Rose just smirks and drinks from her water.

“I love your girlfriend already. She’s a keeper.”, Will laughs.

After ordering their food, the conversation turned back to Rose. 

“So, pray tell, what are your intentions with our dear Luisa?” 

“I’m in love with her. She makes my life worthwhile, she makes me smile and I just love being around her.”, Rose blushes a bit while saying that.

“You know you don’t kiss a lot for a couple so in love.”, Will observes.

Luisa leans towards her to whisper in her ear. 

“You should kiss me.”

Rose almost chokes on her water.

“To be convincing.”, she adds before pulling back.

A few minutes later, Rose looks at her after laughing at something she said and Luisa decides, this is the moment.  
She slowly leans in, to give Rose enough time to duck away if she didn’t want it to happen, but that didn’t happen. She was really about to kiss her best friend, who’s she’s been in love with for the past year for the first time.

Their lips met and it’s unique and cliché at the same time, she feels her heart grow at least three sizes bigger and she nips at Rose’s lip slightly, which makes her groan quietly.

“Hey, lovebirds, we’re still here.”

Luisa ended their kiss and looked at her friends again, blushing slightly at their reaction.

“Excuse me for a second.”, Rose said and stood up hurriedly.

No one would notice the way she controls her voice, the shakiness she’s trying to mask, no one but Luisa. She frowns. 

“Are you okay?”, Luisa grabs her arm.

“I am. I just need some air right now.”, Rose replies and gets out of Luisa’s grasp on her arm.

Rose stormed out of the restaurant with Luisa trailing behind her.

„Me? I’m sorry, you can’t possibly be surprised at me being in love with you. It’s the whole reason why I agreed to this, being your fake date for the evening, because I wanted to help you out and I thought that while it’s fake, it’s still better than nothing. And I tried so hard to stop, but you’re just… I can’t, okay? I meant everything I said.”

“You are? For… for how long?”, she asks gently. Every bit of anger was gone upon hearing rose’s confession.

Rose laughs shakily. “For about two years, I think?”

“Wasn’t that where I dated…”, her voice falls silent.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? It’s not like you knew or like I expected you to change something because of me.”

“I’m still sorry for putting you through that. I hurt you and she wasn’t even worth it”; Luisa laughs. 

Rose smiles. 

“You love me?”, Luisa asked with a bright smile. 

She desperately needed to hear these words fall from Rose’s lips once more.  
“ I love you, Luisa.”

“You know, I happen to love you too. A lot.” 

Luisa took her face in her hands.

“All this time I thought you could never love me back and now here we are.”

“Here we are”, she confirms.

“Can I kiss you?”, Luisa whispers. 

Rose nods and leans in to kiss her, meeting Luisa half way. She sinks into the kiss, something she dreamed of so many times but thought unreachable in reality. This one was even better than the one they shared in the restaurant, because now she knew how Luisa felt about her in return.  
Luisa drew back a few moments later, and beamed at her.

“Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
